


Heaven's Light

by page1229



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: What happens when a dancer from Sunshade makes a quick stop at Flamesgrace and meets the archbishop's daughter?





	Heaven's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! I just started playing Octopath and immediately started shipping Prim and Ophilia (I main as Prim) when I stopped at Flamesgrace to help Ophilia. I'm not sure yet where I'm going to go with this story. It's been years since I last wrote anything and even longer since I posted. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know some of your favorite ships in this game.

Flamesgrace. Such a cold, lonely town in the mountains. Normally, Primrose would not stop at a town like this one, so focused on the doctrine of Aelfric that they boast on being the cradle of the holy flames. Indeed, religion was not something Prim took to very often but Flamesgrace was on her way to Stillsnow, her true destination. The path had been long and treacherous that she needed to stop for some supplies. Not to mention warmer clothing. Her dancer's garments were not meant for this eternal winter. Since leaving Sunshade, Prim had not bothered to change her outfit. It suited her styling of fighting too well to abandon. But even so, the weather would not permit her to just run around in her off the shoulder cut off shirt and her skirt that was slit all the way past her hips. She needed furs.  
  
Why didn't she stop at S'warkii where the hunters were? Her single minded focus on finding her father's killers had kept her trekking night and day until now.  
  
"A little chilly for that dress, ain't it?" the shopkeeper at the local armorer jested.  
  
Prim ignored his question. She put down her coins on the counter.  
  
"Whatever furs you have, I would appreciate," she said. The moment she spoke, she saw the shopkeeper's expression change minorly. There was a small shiver and the smile on his face dropped slightly at the corners. One of Prim's many attractions was her voice: low, melodic despite never using it for singing. Everything about her was meant to be seductive. From her voice to her voluminous brown hair to her warm brown eyes. All of this plus her young dancer's body made men and women both swoon.  
  
"O-of course," the man stuttered. He stumbled a little before walking to the back room behind the counter. Prim starred out the window, watching the never ending snow flurries pass by while hearing the now clumsy shopkeeper dropping items. At one point, Prim thought she heard some glass break against the hard wood floor. Soon after that, the clerk reappeared, his arms laden with piles of fur.  
  
Prim's eyes widened. "I only have 1,000 coins." The amount of furs he brought would have cost her a whole week's worth of dances back at Helgenish's tavern.  
  
The shopkeeper waved his hand over the pile of furs. "I would not, in good conscience, let a young woman like yourself walk out of my store without at least something more decent to wear. We are a very conservative town, after all."  
  
Of course. The moment Primrose had passed the town gates, the first thing she could see was the cathedral at the northernmost part of town.  
  
'Kind of hard not to go to church without the whole building looming over your home,' she thought to herself.  
  
She put on a tiny smile that did not quite touch her eyes. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Another dismissal hand wave. "Think nothing of it, dear. We have a changing room in the back."  
  


* * *

  
The moment Primrose stepped out of the shop in her new furs, the church bells began to ring. Right behind her, the shopkeeper stood in the doorway and lit a pipe.  
  
"Everyone goes to mass at this time," he explained. "The whole town enjoys listening to the archbishop and his eldest daughter preach."  
  
"Not you, I take?" Prim raised an eyebrow at the man.  
  
"Actually, I attend the evening services. This is the time we most get visitors. I don't have any kin to watch the shop for me."  
  
"I'm not much of a churchgoer myself."  
  
"You might like the sermons. Lianna, his daughter, has a beautiful voice, you would think she was an angel speaking directly for Aelfric."  
  
"Thank you for the furs," Prim commented as she started to walk away. She needed to get back on the road to Stillsnow.  
  
The church bells were still resounding over the town. Possibly over the entire mountain range. As Prim walked the cobblestone streets in her new furlined boots and overcoat, she could not help but look up at the cathedral spires. Sunshade was a land of dry heat and loose morals. Any girl aspiring to be beloved and beautiful often found herself enticing men on the streets for coins and maybe an hour of superficial love. Prim did not choose that life of her own volition. She had no where else to go. But being a dancer and an escort gave her the tools she needed for her plans.  
  
Flamesgrace was the complete opposite. Here, it looked like the church was the head of all, not gold or instant gratification. Girls were free to be beloved without being violated daily. Prim was busy musing over the differences between Sunshade and Flamesgrace that she did not notice she was at the cathedral until she stood in its courtyard. A young man in light robes stood by the door. His gaze was transfixed on the dancer. Prim's expression remained aloof as she walked up the stairs. The young man held the doors open for her and she walked into the cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not quite sure where this story will go or how long it'll be. I like making introductory chapters before getting to the meat of it. Hopefully, I'll get another chapter made soon.


End file.
